Kagomes Happy Ending
by Roronoa D. Lucy
Summary: Kagome has wanted and deserved a happy ending for as one as she can remember. But who will give it to her? Who will she get it from? Her family of Demons. Or her family of Monsters? What will her happy ending be? Love? or something different entirely? Rated T for Fluff


Kagome POV

I shook from my wails of agony. I clutched Inuyasha's fire rat robe tighter then ever. I sat at the bottom of the well bloodied and bruised. I lost him! I lost my best friend! Why?! Why do I always have to lose what's important to me?! Why can't I get my happy ending?! I screamed out in pain. I wanna go back! Let me start again! Please! I wanna reset like I used too! "LET ME GO BACK!" I screamed out. But there was nothing. I lost that power. It's gone now. I eventually cried until I fainted from blood loss. But before I lost conciousness I saw a shadow come over the top of the well and I heard someone yell my name...

I woke up in a hospital bed wrapped in bandages and a cast around my leg. I sighed and healed my broken leg. But the scars I couldn't get rid of. They were from Naraku demon. He uses his magic and any scar he puts on me doesn't go away fully. It will always be a faint white scar on my body. I sighed and looked out the window and I shed a few tears. I wiped them away as aunty Nojiko came inside. She stared at me for a moment and we both knew what it meant. She was saying sorry for my loss. She must of guessed by Inuyasha's clothes.

I looked away from her. "Kagome... you know when I got the news my sister and your mother and your father died in a car accident I was so worried about you since you were missing. And when you turned up 10 days later as the human monster ambassador, I was so proud of you. And scared for you because I knew you'd be in for a life of crazy. But if I could of ever known this would be the ending to your adventures to the past I never would of let you go down that well again. And for that. For not worrying. I'm sorry." She said. I nodded slowly.

"I don't blame you." I said softly.

"R-Right... let's get you home." she said. The pauses in her speech were due to my aloofness I guess. I just didn't want to talk. So things were very silent. I sat near my window looking out at the well all the time. I think my aunt is beginning to worry but I didn't care. I just couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. I've lost him. I can't go back. No matter how hard I try. And I can't move on. Not while i'm here... my aunty must of realised that too because at dinner she suggested I go to live somewhere else.

"Where would I go?" I asked her softly.

"I was thinking... you could go and live with the monsters. They'll be happy to have you. I called Toriel. She says she'd love to have you. I know it's all the way in america but... do you think you can?" she asked. I stared at her for a few moments. Then I thought of all my monster friends. Maybe they can help me...

"I'll go. I think it's a good idea..." I said softly. She smiled brightly. "I'll start packing." I said slowly. Then I got up and began packing my things. I packed all of my extra clothes and I packed my things and my jewellery. Finally I was stopped at my weapons. I chanted them to be shrunken and put them all in a little bag as if they were charms. Then I chanted the same for a lot of things i'm going to need in my new room. Furniture, carpet, and paints.

Then I had the final thing. I packed my already shrunken wardrobe that had hundreds of clothing items in it. Shoes, dresses, pants, shirts, fighting outfits, a whole range of things. It was a present from Sesshoumaru and Rin for my birthday last year. We had become good friends. Close enough that I even refer to him as a brother. Especially once him, Kouga, Rin, Shippo and me did a blood bond and became real brothers and rin was Sesshoumaru's daughter. Now could transform between a human, a wolf demon, a inu demon, and a Kitsune demon. And the same was for Rin and everyone was no longer effected by miko powers anymore. I shook my head from the memories and got back to work.

I quickly enlarged the closet and then placed Inuyasha's clothes in the tenderly. I shrunk it back down and then I packed it away. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Aunty Nojiko.

"I got you a flight for early tomorrow morning. You'll be in America and it'll be late morning. Is that okay?" she asked me.

"That's great... thank you." I said softly. She nodded and left. I heard her talk to Toriel over the phone and they organised for her to pick me up. I set out my clothes for tomorrow. A set of light blue undergarments, a white tank top, some black tights, a massive dark blue sweater, and finally a pair of simple black and white converse. Then I got into bed and fell into a sleep that as usual was riddled with nightmares...

I woke up the next day and stretched and yawned. I smiled and got up. I looked in the mirror, will Toriel recognise me? I look so different compared to when I was 9. A bit taller though. God i'm short. And my hair is longer, my body obviously filled out. I had quite big curves really. I sighed and then I got dressed. I brushed my long hair that reached down past my butt then I plaited it and hung the long thick loose plait over my shoulder. Then I went downstairs with my small mini suitcase. Glad I had that wardrobe and the shrinking power. Otherwise we'd have to pay so much for the suitcase amount money. Me and aunty waited at the entrance to the plane. And when they called us on I turned to her. She smiled at me and we hugged before I said goodbye and I boarded.

I got to my seat and put away my suitcase. I sat with my small bag and I put on my headphones and listened to music as I fell asleep.

I was woken up by the flight attendant. I'd arrived. I got up and got out my suitcase and then I made my way off the plane. I walked through the airport and I moved to baggage which is where Toriel was supposed to pick me up. I looked around and instantly spotted her fluffy fur and her looking around in confusion I came up behind her and was about to called out to her. "T-..." I froze. That's not what I should be calling her and I know it... "M-Mom!" I called out. She turned around and I smiled at her brightly. Her eyes teared up and she pulled me into a hugged and coddled me while crying. I hugged her back awkwardly and smiled at her affection.

We pulled apart and she escorted me to the car. She commented on my lack of luggage and I told her not to worry and that it was definitely enough. She didn't question me then. We got in and I asked her about everyone and she answered normally. When she asked me about what's going on with me I just told her I recently lost a good friend. She profusely apologised but I told it was okay. "Now my child, I haven't told anyone you were coming because I thought you might want some time to just settle in. but I can get them to come over if you like." she said brightly.

"Maybe tomorrow. I need to set up my room and stuff..." I said softly.

"About that! You can have any room in the house that isn't preoccupied. Any you want." she said.

"Can I have the attic? It's a lot of space and I like the windows and sun roofs up there." I said remembering the attic.

"Sure! That'll be fine! It's good we aren't ones to store much so there isn't much mess. But it might be a but dusty." she said smiling at me.

"That's okay. I think i'll have fun setting it up." I said brightly. She grinned at me and then she pulled into her driveway. I smiled at the average sized house. It's perfect. We got inside and she lead me up the stairs and opened the door to my new room for me. I smiled at the room. I turned to her and grinned. "I'll take it from here. Thank you mom..." I said softly. She hugged me tightly.

"Of course my child." she said. Then she left my room. I turned and the I breathed out a sigh. I took off my sweater and then I got to work. I cleaned all the dust, mould, and grime off. Then I began painting the room a deep sky blue colour. Then I painted the skirting boards a simple vivid white colour. Then I waited for it to dry which took about three hours. Through this time I ate something and watched some tv downstairs with Toriel.

Once it was dry I went back up and set down simple soft white carpet. Once it was all laid down and stuck to the floor, I began setting up the room so it was divided. The full attic was very large and in a rectangular shape. I furnished in a wall of the shoji room dividers in the middle on the room. It was connecting the two long sides too each other. Then I put in another half way through the first half section. The wall ending just before the door to the rest of the house. This wall connected from the first wall of shoji to the front small sided wall. Then I made sure there were doors from both small rooms to the largest room but not one between the two.

Once the walls were in I decided what i'd make of each section. The room with the door to the rest of the house was a room that would be where i'd read, watch tv, go on my computer at my desk and all that stuff. So I set it up with my desk, my bookcase, my couch, one of my comfy love seat chairs, my tv, then my tv stand. And finally I packed away my DVDs and hard drives into the tv stand before setting it up with my tv. Then I packed away all my books. Then I set my computer up at my desk. Finally I put a mini fridge and a cabnet in corner of the room which i'll be sure to stock with snacks.

Then I went into the other small room. I put in a bunch of shelfs and racks. Then I began putting all my clothes on all of the racks and all my shoes and bags on the shelves. All my underwear in draws. All my bottom clothing in draws, and all my top clothing in draws. Then I put all my jewellery in the locked draws. Then I also put in a set of draws for towels, toiletries, and dressing gowns. I then put a washing basket in the corner of the room. After that, I set my big shrinking wardrobe in the corner against the wall. The only thing I left in there were my fighting outfits and my weapons. And Inuyasha's clothes. Then I set up my vanity table with all my make up and hair accessories. Hair ties, hair clips, headbands, hair dryer, and other stuff.

Then, finally I was at my bedroom. It had a massive circle window that I hung a dark blue curtain over.. I hung them open for now though. Then I put my bed in the corner. I put down royal blue pillows and doona. White sheets and a white wooden bed frame. It was queen sized. And really comfy. Then I set up my bed side table with my lamp and my chargers, hairbrush, and trinkets in the draws. Then I placed photos on a self above a heater. I had a music player on a small cabinet in the room and heaps of cd's inside it. I also had a record player in it and all the best records.

But I still had heaps of empty space. So I laid down a large white sheet and pinned it down on to the corner of the room. Then I set up an easel and had canvases and paints all around it in draws. Then finally there was a comfy eggshell chair that enveloped all around me. The outside was a pristine white while the inside was filled with a comfy royal blue interior. It had a light inside as well so I could read and things. I placed that next to the door to the room with the tv and stuff. I still had a lot of space. But I liked it better now. It looked a little less bare. Once I was done I grabbed my toiletries, a towel, and a dressing gown from my new closet and I walked outside to the bathroom downstairs.

"Hey Mom! I'm gonna have a shower alright!" I called downstairs.

"Alright honey!" she called back. I smiled softly and I went and showered. Once I finished I dressed into my gown and walked back to my room. I changed into pair of black high waisted denim shorts and a white singlet that I tucked into the shorts. I grabbed a black leather jacket that the sleeves were full length but the jacket it self ended half way down my back. I pulled on my black and white converse. It was still only three. I want to go see the town and explore. Then I put on some blood red lipstick. Then I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on as I brushed through my hair. Once it was it's wavy ebony self I but on a thin medium chain with no pendant. I then grabbed my wallet and my phone and put them in my pockets.

I headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. I pushed my sunglasses up onto my head as looked up. But then I froze as I saw the back of a blue winter jacket and a stark white head to go with it. 'Why the fuck is Sans here?' I thought freaking out. Mom turned around and her eyes widened as she saw me. I gestured for her to largely not to tell him i'm here. I pointed to me and then the door she nodded the slightest bit and I creeped away slowly. Then I opened the door and I walked out it then I closed it and winced at how loud it was. I heard Sans ask Mom what it was but she played it off.

Then I was just about to walked away but Sans appeared in front of me I squeaked and took a step back. I thanked my gods that my sunglasses were back down now. "Who are you and why were you in Tori's?" he asked his eyes flaring up. But mom burst out of the house and yelled for Sans to calm down. His eyes went back to the little electric blue pupils. "So you do know her? In that case." he said coming forward. We were the same height. If not me the tiniest bit shorter. "You're pretty cute. Wanna go grab something at Grillby's?" he asked. I looked at him in total surprise before I giggled.

"I'd love too." I said then I leaned forward and kissed his cheek and I saw a faint blue tint colour his skull. Mom giggled a bit in the background. Then I moved a few steps back. "You're blushing lover boy." I said giggling to him. He looked at me in surprise.

"Wait a minute... take off those glasses for a sec." he said. I pushed them up onto my head and I smiled at him softly.

"Hey Sans..." I said.

"K-Kagome...?" he questioned. I nodded. He grinned wider then ever and picked me up and he spun me around. I hugged him back and smiled at him. He put me down and still looked so surprised. "Just... Just look at you! You've certainly grown up haven't you?..." he asked. I smiled at and nodded. I hugged him tightly.

"I missed you Sans." I said softly. I began tearing up and I gripped onto his jacket and I berried my head into his shoulder and I began crying and shaking. "I-I wanted to come visit... but I couldn't my aunt would set up a holiday every break. And I couldn't take time off school. And I ended up getting kicked out of the education system. Because I kept getting sick and getting hurt. And I was traveling and I... I lost my best friend and I was distraught. I didn't know what to do..." I said. Then I pulled back and stared at him tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry... i'm a horrible person..." I said. Sans held my hand and then we were back inside and in a spare room. He hugged me tightly against him and let me cry.

"You're not a horrible person. You were busy. I understand. And you're here now... that's all that matter Kagome." he said holding me close. I snuggled up to him.

"Sans... you're warm..." I muttered and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. I felt his bones through his shirt but it was comforting to me.

"You sound tired huh? Let's get you in bed. Where's your room?" he asked.

"Attic..." I said softly.

"Gotcha." he transported us there and we were in the relaxing room. "This is pretty nice. Where's your bed?" he asked I mumbled through the sliding door on the other side of the room. He opened it and he walked me through he set me down and I rubbed at my eyes. I told him to wait on eggshell chair. Then I went and got dressed into a some light blue pyjama shorts and long sleeved shirt. I wiped off my makeup and then I walked back into the room. Sans grinned wider at me. "Time for bed." he said. He came forward and picked me up I snuggled up to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held them there as he walked. He put me in bed and pulled up the covers around me. I grabbed the edge of his jacket and looked up and him in sadness.

"Please don't leave me alone..." I said softly. He looked at me for a moment before he nodded and he got under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled up to his ribs comfortably as he ran his fingers through my hair. It soothed e and I looked up at him. "Goodnight Sans." I said as I leaned up and kissed his jawbone. Then I leaned into him and I fell asleep. But I was able to get a final glimpse at his blue tinted cheeks which left a smile on my sleeping face.

I woke up the next day and I looked up to see a sleeping Sans. I smiled at his sleeping face. Then I blushed a bit at what i'm doing... i'm staring at him. I slowly got out of bed and I sighed softly. I can't do this. I get I used to have the biggest crush on him but... he'd never feel the same way. That much is obvious. He thinks of me as a little kid. I tugged at the sleeves of my shirt and sighed.

I went into my closet and I got changed into some denim jeans and then a black singlet. I pulled on a simple grey hoodie and then I brushed my hair before putting it up in a messy bun. Then I got out my education books. I continued my own education through textbooks and stuff. I got out my work books and I took them into my room and I sat in my comfy chair and turned on the light in there. Then I began working. I'd been studying for about an hour before Sans woke up.

"Kagome? What're you doing?" he asked me.

"Well... i'm sorta, home schooling myself. I got kicked out of school because of my absence from it. But i'm continuing my education... just in case I ever need it I guess." I said smiling at him. He stared at me for a few moments before shrugging and standing up and coming towards me.

"So what year are you at?" he asked.

"Well because of my horrible absence. I missed a lot. So i'm starting at 10 and going from there. I'm almost finished my year 10 text books." I said smiling up at him. He grabbed my text book and looked through the questions.

"So why were you always absent again?" he asked me with a raised brow.

"Um... I kept ending up in hospital or sick or something else I guess." I said standing up.

"Why were you in hospital?" he asked confused.

"Well... I guess I got into fights pretty frequently. As you can guess. Not all humans are heaps accepting of you guys. So instead of taking out on the magical power monsters... they took it out on the human ambassador. But it happens it's cool. It taught me how to fight for myself you know." I said lightly punching his arm and smiling a strained smile.

"Wait a second... are you telling me humans attacked you... because they hated us?..." he asked and he looked absolutely livid.

"Don't worry about it Sans. It's fine. And people eventually just sort of forgot. Now a days it mainly just a few stays who are still angry about the integration. It's when they group up that I get worried. Because it's when they were in groups that they tended to actually catch me. And once they caught me... they did whatever they wanted I guess." I said looking to the floor with sad eyes.

"They... they didn't touch you did they?" he asked me.

"No... they'd say I was contaminated or whatever." I said shrugging. He stared at me and then he shook his head.

"You don't have to be so strong. You shouldn't have to take the hate of humans against us." he said coming forward and hugging me. I hugged him back and took a few breaths remembering the past. I guess it was pretty hard...

"But you know. I ended up having my own fights and problems about myself too. If it wasn't for what happened before I would of never learned to fight you know? I should really be thankful for every angry christian and racist." I said winking at him. He just stared for a few second before he sighed a bit then he went back to his usual smiling self.

"Well, I know this stuff. So i'll help you study." he said. Then he sat down on my comfy chair. I was about to bring in another chair but he grabbed my arm and then I was sitting on his lap. I had his head propped on my shoulder as I sat on his lap. And even though his legs were bones. It was really comfy to be like this with him. He reached his arms around me and began explaining my homework to me. With his help I finished another chapter from each book. We'd been studying for three hours. Once we finished the last problem in my maths textbook I turned to him and grinned.

"Thank you Sans! You're so smart!" I said hugging him tightly. He wrapped him arms around my waist to hug me back. For some reason to me, it felt very romantic. I blushed but then I pulled away and stood up. "Let's go downstairs. Moms probably worried." I said smiling. He nodded and we both went downstairs. I saw mom in the kitchen cooking. "Hey mom." I said softly. She turned to me and then she smiled brightly.

"Kagome! You're alright! You were crying and then Sans just zapped you to your room. And I was so worried but I didn't disturb you or anything!" she trailed off. She's babbling again.

"Mom, it's okay. I'll be fine." I said smiling. She nodded and then she grinned.

"You should go change. Everyone will be here soon. They're all coming to see you." she said happily. I grinned and nodded. Then I ran upstairs and got dressed into a cute outfit. It was a romantic puff short sleeve cute dress. It had a cream colour for the majority on the dress. Then then shirt was covered in a black lace designs. Then there was a black belt that had a bow on the front. I pulled on a pair of black wedged heeled boots with laces. Then I but on a black material bracelet and a gold chain with a black heart charm hanging from it. I curled my hair tightly. Then I pinned it up to the curls were all in a big bun at the top of my head. I left my fringe to hang in front of my face through. I applied some skin colour eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara and, some light pink lipgloss. I then grabbed my black cardigan and pulled it on before heading back downstairs.

I walked downstairs and I could hear everyone downstairs. They were all talking but they stopped as they heard my footsteps. I walked down the stairs being careful I did not want to trip right now. I kept my head down until I got to the bottom. Which is when I tentatively looked up. "Hey guys..." I said smiling.

"Kagome!" They all shouted then I was being hugged by everyone. I laughed and hugged them back. I missed you guys too." I said softly. I was pulled further into Papyrus's arms then. "Kagome! Bad human for not visiting at all!" he said snuggling up to me. I hugged him back and laughed.

"I missed you too Papyrus." I said smiling. He put me down and I said individual hello's to everyone. Then we all sat down at the table to eat some lunch. I sat between Sans and Papyrus. We all ate pie and had great laughs and caught up with each other as well as we could. Then we all moved to the living room. Sans, Papyrus and me were watching tv while the others were all doing there own thing. I began to notice how hot it was in here. I fanned myself a bit and was breathing a bit heavily.

"You too hot? Take off the cardigan." Sans said. I froze and then turned to him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I said looking away.

"Now come on." He said. He grabbed my jacket and he pulled it off before I could stop him. And instantly my arms were bare. The large scars on my arms from battle was visible. "What the fuck...?" Sans said staring at my scars. Instantly everyones attention was on me. Mom dropped the plate she was holding and it smashed on the floor.

"Oh my god... What the hell happened to you kid?" Undyne asked me horrified.

"My child... what happened to you?" mom asked. I stood up quickly and I stared at everyone.

"I... It doesn't matter." I said slowly.

"Hell it doesn't! When you told me that people hurt you because you were our ambassador I thought they just pushed you around a bit! I didn't think they damn well tried to kill you!" Sans yelled at me. I flinched at his yelling voice.

""It wasn't because i'm your ambassador... it's not you guys fault. It's mine." I said softly. I looked up at them with watery eyes smiling best I could through my sadness. "I just ended up pissing off the wrong people! I'm stupid huh?" I said smiling.

"Dammit Kagome! Stop trying to be strong! You're just a human! You're not even a monster! You can't take it all by yourself!" Sans yelled at me. I froze solid.

"SANS!" Mom yelled at him. He looked back at her and then at me and then his eyes widened.

"Wait, I didn't mean-" I cut him off by putting my hand up gesturing for him to stop.

"No, you're right. I'm not a monster. I'm not like you. I can't take care of myself like you. I'm just a weak human. I don't share your blood! I'm not related to you! But I thought you were all my family! But obviously I was wrong! You don't see me as anything but another damn human!" I yelled at him. "I lost everything the day I arrived to save all of you! My parents died in car accident! And then as soon as I got out I was left with my aunt and my abusive uncle! I was put in the heart of Japan! I didn't have anyone to protect me! Do you have any idea all the times I was getting beat up i'd call for one of you to save me! You guys didn't even try to call!" I yelled out again. Then I looked up at him with tears running down his cheeks. He looked at me in total horror. "Even then... I still thought you were my family! But i'm just another human to you! Maybe I should of left you in the underworld!" I screamed at him. Then I tuned around and ran upstairs. I slammed my bedroom door and I collapsed on my bed crying my eyes out and sobbing.

I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it. But then the person came in. I looked over to see... "Flowey? What do you want? To try and convince me to reset? I can't. Sorry to disappoint you." I said to him angrily and turned away.

"I came in to tell you that Sans shouldn't of said what he did. You are one of us. You're more monster then most of us. You will always be their family. You know that." he said. I stared at him for a few moments before I nodded slowly. I wiped my tears and I picked him up so he didn't have to keep hopping in his flower pot. I hugged him to me.

"Thanks Flowey... that was really nice of you." I said softly.

"Whatever kid... I just don't like seeing you cry." he said. I nodded slowly. I picked him up and I took him to a little compartment in my room embedded into the wall that I found. It seems as if it's an old elevator. Probably for food and washing or something. I got into the elevator and began lowering me and Flowey down to the living room stop. I knocked on the little door once we got there and waited for someone to open it. I saw a shadow come over the light shining through the door and I waited patiently.

It opened and I looked up while staring up at Sans. "I'm just..." I said blushing. I put Flowey on the ground at his feet. "Dropping of Flowey." I said softly. Then I grabbed the rope and began pulling myself back up.

"Now just wait a minute." He said pulling the elevator back down. I looked up at him again and he stared down at me. Then he crawled into the elevator and he grabbed the rope and he closed the elevator door. So now I was in the elevator with him. And we were pressed against each other. He pulled us up until we were half way between both entrances. Then he tied the rope on a hook tightly and he turned to me. He used his powers so we could have light. We sat in silence for some time before he spoke. "I'm sorry." he said.

I turned to him in surprise before looking down at my hands again. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it like that. I shouldn't of gotten so angry. I'm the one who should be sorry... for not making you all aware sooner..." I said.

"But I snapped. And I shouldn't of. You didn't deserve it." he said.

"It's fine. I've already forgiven you Sans. I can't stay mad at you because I..." I stopped myself from saying anything else. I just sighed and turned away.

"Because you what Kagome?" he asked.

"Because you... You mean the world to me Sans. I hate it when we fight. And I hate myself for making you angry." I said leaning on his shoulder.

"Kagome... you are my world. Without you i'd still be in Mount Ebott. You saved me. You saved all of us. You and Papyrus are the most important people to me ever. If I ever lost either of you. I'd... I don't know what i'd do." he said softly. I grabbed his hand and sniffled. He laid his head on top of mine and we just sat that way. In this crapped little elevator with a tiny blue light to let us see. I looked up at him for a minute before I leaned up and I placed my hand over the light submerging us in darkness. Then I kissed him. I felt him freeze as I pressed my lips to his teeth. But then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I opened my eyes as I pulled away to see Sans eyes had gotten just a bit brighter. I let the little light of power go and I saw his expression of surprise, confusion, and... it's could be the light. But I think... love.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have." I said moving away from him. But he grabbed me again and put me back to where I was. He hugged me to his chest tightly. I snuggled up to him and hugged him back.

"Too late to pull out now. Now you're stuck to this bag of bones." he said. I looked up at him to se his eyes almost blazing. I smiled with a blush and I giggled. I moved my arms to around his neck and I nuzzled into the shoulder of his jacket. It was so warm. He chuckled and held me closer and brushed his hands through my hair. I smiled at him as he brushed his hand against my cheek and I leaned into his touch. I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his.

"Before... when I stopped and said I couldn't be angry at you because you were my world. That's the truth. But I was going to say. I was going to say it's because I love you Sans." I said softly as I stared into his eyes.

"I'm glad... because I love you too Kagome." he said. I smiled brightly and kissed his teeth again. "I wish I had lips. Then I could kiss you back." He said.

"It's alright. I don't mind." I said smiling. He smiled back and nodded.

"Let's go back down okay?" he asked. I nodded and he began lowering us. He opened the door and climbed out first. Then he reached his hand in and helped me out. I smiled up at him before looking at my family.

"Sorry for worrying you all." I said.

"Don't worry my child." Mom said coming towards me and hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled. We all sat down and began just sitting together. This time I sat between Mom and Sans. I leaned on Sans a bit and snuggled up into his warmth. We were all laughing and smiling when I froze as I sensed something. Then I heard a crash outside. Everyone ran outside. But I already knew what it was. We got outside and I looked out to see four wolf demons smashing things out of their own leisure.

"What the hell are they doing?" Undyne questioned confused.

"They're pissing me off, that's what." I growled out quietly so no one could hear me and trudged forward.

"I'm gonna get them!" I heard Flowey exclaim and then he shot underground before I could stop him. He popped up beside the wolf demons. "What the hell are you doing to our home! Piss off!" Flowey yelled at them. They looked down at him and laughed.

"A plant. How hilarious. And you know what's funnier? This." one of them said. Then the rose their foot... and they stomped on Flowey.

Every piece of control I had snapped as I saw Flowey in pain. I shot forward and punched the guy in the face and standing before Flowey. "Who the hell do you think you are?! You come into my town! then you mess with my streets! Then you hurt one of my friends! FUCK YOU!" I screamed at them.

"And you the fuck are you?!" the yelled back.

I released and turned into my wolf demon form. I was surrounded in an electric blue energy. And my appearance changed. I was now dressed in wolf furs and armour. My furs were ebony black like my hair and my tail. My eyes turning an electric blue from it's sapphire and my pupils dilating in my rage. My nails turned into claws, my teeth turned to sharp canines. They looked up at me in horror. "Who do you think I am whelp?!" I roared at the four of them.

"K-Kagome Hime-sama...? But we thought you were dead..." they said.

"Do I look dead to you Mutt?!" I screamed at that one. They shrunk back.

"Of course not Hime-sama..." they said. Then they sunk down on one knee and bowed their heads in submission. "Our sincerest apologies." he said.

"Where is Kouga?" I questioned.

"He owns his own corporation. It's connected to Lord of the West Sesshoumaru's Corporation. Taisho Corp. Kouga's organisation is called Okami Co. That is all I know." he said.

"Then leave. Now." I said darkly. Instantly they were gone in a flash. Their wolves following after them. But one stayed behind and stared up at me. It was a black winter wolf with dark blue eyes. I crouched down and I patted him. "Go on, follow your friends." I said. It nuzzled my cheek before it ran off behind the others. I stood up straight and I powered down back into my human self. I turned to the others and sighed at their stares. "I have explaining to do. I know that. I'll tell you everything. Let's go inside." I said. Then I picked up Flowey and I carried him back inside. I sat on the couch and I stared at the others.

"A lot happened to me. It turned out. No matter where I go. I'll always have some kind of a magical destiny. Whether it was freeing you all, or it was piecing together a jewel that has got me almost killed on many occasions. That's how I got these scars. I was in a war. 500 years ago." I said softly explaining. They were confused so I began to explain. "It all began on my fifteenth birthday..." I told them everything. It took a long time. But once I finished I was left with a soft silence that was worrying... "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But... I felt then... that it was my burden to bare. That I had to do it alone. That I was alone. But I now know. You're all my family. I have no reason to hide it anymore." I said smiling at them.

"I do wish you'd called. But I understand. It's alright. But next time. How about you tell us these things first?" mom asked laughing a little. I nodded with a smile. Then I stopped and realised. I still haven;'t said anything about me and Sans.

"Well there is one more thing..." I said then I looked at Sans and gave him the look. He began sweating just a bit. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why do I have to do it?" he asked me.

"Because you're the older one." I said.

"I'm only 20!" he yelled at me.

"And i'm 17 turning 18. So hurry up would you!" I demanded stubbornly. He sighed and then turned to Mom.

"Look. This was never planned. And i'd like it if you didn't kill me for it. But me and Kagome are... we're going out." he said. Everyone in the room froze.

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed. Me and Sans both began sweating.

"Sans! You meanie! I wanted to go out with Kagome!" Papyrus yelled at me.

"Sans! This is so irresponsible! She's a minor!" mom and Asgore both yelled at him.

"Kagome! Good work!" Undyne said and everyone turned to her with a deadpanned look. "What? It's true! I've never known Sans to be romantically interested in anything! And Kagome deserves her special someone." Undyne argued.

"Exactly! Thank you for being the only supportive person in the room Undyne!" I said angrily. "You should all be ashamed! If I wanna Date Sans! I'm gonna date Sans!" I said stubbornly. They all looked down guilty.

"Sorry." they all murmured. I smiled and sat next to Sans on the other couch. I smiled at him brightly and he grinned back. Then I remembered what the demons said about Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

"I... I need to go do something on my computer." I said standing up. Sans stood up with me. I smiled at him and he followed me upstairs. I got in my room and sat down on my computer. He pulled up a chair beside me and sat next to me. I took in a deep breath and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay." he assured me. I nodded and then put in the search; 'Taisho Corp.'. it came up with heaps of results. But then I found a phone number to the reception at Taisho tower. I looked at Sans I smiled. Then I got out my phone and I dialled the number and I let the line ring.

"Hello! This is Taisho Tower! My names Mary! How may I help you?" the lady on the phone asked. I took in a breath and then spoke.

"H-Hi... I was wondering if I could speak to Sesshoumaru Taisho..." I asked.

"I can patch you through to his assistant and then she can leave a message for you! Mr Taisho is very busy after all!" she said brightly.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." I said. Then the line went to that horrible music. I was left waiting for about a minute before it was answered.

"Hello, this is Sesshoumaru's assistant. My name it Akane. How may I help you?" the person asked.

"Um, hi, i'd like to talk to Sesshoumaru." I said.

"I'll have to ask him first whether he's okay to talk. Could I have your name?" she asked.

"Kagome. My name's Kagome." I said.

"Alright then, just wait a minute." she said. She put me on hold for a little while. But then it was answered but everything was quiet. I was about to speak, but then I heard the person on the other line say my name. And I knew it was Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Sesshoumaru! It's me! It's Kagome! I'm so glad I found you!" I exclaimed happily.

"Where are you? I'm coming to see you right now. I need to see my little sister." he said.

"Y-Yeah..." I said crying a bit. I wiped away my tears and couldn't stop smiling as me and him talked over the phone. When I finally put the phone down I turned to Sans and grinned. "I'm gonna see my brothers again!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah. You are. You're gonna get that happy ending. I promise." he said grinning. I hugged him tightly laughing. He lifted me up and spun me around and as soon as he put me down I kissed him. We both sunk down on the kitchen and grabbed some soda and some ketchup and we began watching random tv as we snuggled together. I got up to go and get some chips from downstairs.

Everyone else was downstairs watching tv. But mom was in the kitchen. "Hey mom." I said smiling.

"Oh! Hello my child." she said brightly. I moved around her and grabbed some chips. As I was about to leave she asked me a question. "Hey, Kagome, what's the breeding program?" she asked. I froze and I dropped the bowl I had the chips in and then bowl shattered on the floor.

"Ah! I'm sorry mom! I didn't mean..." I trailed off trying to avoid the subject. I cleaned up everything. But Mom was blocking my way.

"Answer my question Kagome." she demanded. I looked up her before I sighed sadly. I moved over to the table and sat down solemnly.

"The breeding program... is where, they chain you up. And they use your body to... produce." I said darkly. She sat down across from me. "Once the royal of a race agrees. They can take every citizen under their rule. If you'd agreed. She could of taken everyone. And forced them to be... to breeders." I said sadly.

"How do you know so much about the situation?" she asked. I looked up at her and then sighed.

"When I was looking for Naraku and my friends. I was taken in the middle of the night. I was in the demons hands for weeks. That's how the final battle started. My friends were saving me. Naraku wanted to break me. So he brought in a fire cat demon. They agreed to supply... to supply semen to impregnate me. It was injected into me before I could get my head off the drugs Naraku put me on to sedate me. Once I did, I was already pregnant. Demon pregnancies go fast. A week at most. But since i'm human, it took about a month. Then I gave birth to a baby girl. I named her Azula. But I only got to have her in my arms, for a second before Naraku took her away. And I could only assume... he killed her. And he was right, it did break me. The love that I felt for that child... even though she was forced upon me. In those pair of big Sparkling blue eyes just like mine... was my world. And he ripped her from me before I could even hear her laugh. Her first tears. Her first few steps. Her first word. It was ripped from me..." I said. My whole body was shaking now. I was sobbing in absolute agony. I was pulled into a hug by my mom.

"I know how it feels... I know... it's gonna be alright. You're gonna be fine." she said comforting me. I sobbed as I hugged her tightly. I eventually was able to stop crying and I thanked her. Then I grabbed some more chips.

"I'm gonna go up to Sans." I said. She nodded I walked out but then I heard my name mumbled I turned to see Sans leaning against the wall next to the door. I froze solid. "S-Sans... how long have you been there?" I asked shaking.

"Were you just going to keep that you'd already had a child from me?" he asked darkly. I sighed and put the chips down.

"Sans. It was forced on me. And she was killed. I don't even like thinking about it. Because it kills me to know I let her go. I didn't try hard enough to stop Naraku. She's gone. And it's my fault." I said to him with a shake to my voice. He looked up at me to see my watery yet already puffy eyes. He sighed before moving forward and hugging me. I cried into his shoulder. He patted my back tenderly.

"I'll make sure you can have another okay? I promise. I'll find a way. And this time, it'll be ours." he said smiling at me. I nodded and he wiped my tears away. I smiled t him. He picked me up and carried me upstairs. I fell asleep in his arms.

"See you in the morning Kagome. I love you." I smiled as I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of me and Sans with our own child. Our own happy ending.

I woke up the next day with my body pressed against Sans as we were in Bed. I yawned and turned around. I was facing Sans. I kissed him and he grumbled before he slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning handsome." I said smiling. He smiled and stared down at me.

"My beautiful princess is awake." he said snuggling up to me.

"But I was the one to break the sleeping curse on you my prince this time." I said moving out of his hold. I got out of bed. And went into my closet and grabbed my towel and toiletries. "I'm gonna go shower. Sesshoumaru should be here. Today. I have to look the part of his sister." I said smiling at Sans. "And you have to get something to eat. You didn't have much to eat yesterday." I said kissing his forehead. He grumbled but agreed.

I moved into the bathroom and I showered then I dried myself out just to notice... I forgot my dressing gown... I gonna halve to walk out with just this tiny towel around me. I sighed and stood up straight and I began my walk to my room. I opened my door just to see Sans on my couch watching tv. He looked over at me and he froze as he saw me. He blushed a deep blue. I blushed as well but kept my composure. "I forgot my dressing gown..." I said.

"R-Right..." he said. Then I saw his eyes narrow a bit. He stood up. He looked determined to do something.

"Is there something you need?" I asked as he stood directly in front of me.

"I'm going to kiss you Kagome." he announced and before I could protest he pressed my lips to where his would be if he had them I sunk into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed me. I pressed myself against him and he groaned at the proximity of us. He began kissing down my neck and I moaned at the feeling of him nipping at my neck. But suddenly I felt something smooth and wet slid across my neck. I pulled back to see he's conjured a tongue out of his power. He moved back up and then as he kissed me he pushed his tongue into my mouth. And god was it heavenly to feel a part of him and I connected like this. We pulled apart and I grinned up at him. He smirked down at me. I put my finger on his tongue.

"I like this. We're gonna use this a lot more. But for now, I need to go and get dressed." I said softly.

"Alright." he said grinning at me. I turned away and walked towards my closet with a bit more swing to my hips just to tease him a bit. As I closed the door I heard him groan before watching tv again. I quietly giggled and shook my head as I walked into my closet. I put on a skin tight bra that wouldn't show in the tight dress i'm about to wear.

I wore a dress that was a mix between a Chinese dress and a Japanese one. The top was tight and went up my neck like a Chinese dress but the sleeves became much large towards my hands. But once it got to just before my hips the dress frayed out with layers of silk under it. There was also a large slit up the front of the dress to show off the gossamer silk fabric, the silk also showed a bit just out of the sleeves. The colours of the dress itself were mainly a dark blue but it was embroidered with silver cherry blossom petal designs and silver linings along the edges of the top of the dress. This continued all over the dress. But the silk was a beautiful shinning periwinkle blue. I pulled the dress around my figure and connected each knot which held together the top of the dress. The knot only continued from the top though, and then the dress skirt just frayed out by itself. I then grabbed a long strip of the periwinkle silk and I tied it around my waist having it double around it a few times before tying it towards the front right side in a tie sort of way so both remaining strips of the fabric hung down over each other. Then I clipped a blue flower ornament over the knot. Once I was dressed I looked in the mirror and I smiled.

Now it's time to fix up my hair. I puled half of my hair and tied it up in messy bun while I curled the bottom half so it was full of curls. Then with the top half of my hair I put it up in a princess bun, I clipped a black small beaded hair ornament around the hilt of the bun before I inserted a dark blue flower with silver middle to the flower. Then there were silver chains hanging from the flower that at the end had mini blue and silver flowers. Then I brushed down my fringe so it was straight and over my forehead hanging just over my eyebrows, but you could still see them. As soon as my hair was done I started on my make up.

Silver eyeshadow with a bit of black lining to make it smokey. Then black winged eye liner and black mascara. Then I put on some light pink lipstick with a bit of clear lipgloss over it. Then I squeezed my cheeks a bit to make them a bit pink so I had a natural blush. I looked in the mirror one late time and I smiled. Time to go see my brothers. I pulled on a pair of blue heels that were a royal blue with small fine silver designs on them. The heels weren't overly tall but they were elegant. A rounded front with a bit of an elevation on the bottom of the front to make me a bit taller with the back heels that were slim. I sighed and made my way downstairs. Sans is already downstairs. And I saw his clothes were gone. He must of already gotten dressed. That's good.

I began my walk downstairs and as I came into view everyone stared. I smiled at them happily as I got down there I found they were still staring. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong. You just look amazing." Sans said. I blushed and smiled happily at him. He came towards me and we were now the same height. I did a little happy dance. Finally! He grinned at me and he leaned in. I kissed him softly and when I pulled back there was a kiss mark on his teeth. I giggled and he wiped it off. "You're exquisite." he whispered to me. I blushed darkly but giggled at his flattery. He grabbed around my waist and lifted me up and spun me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed happily. When he put me down I laughed as I continued to hug him.

"I love you Sans." I said brightly.

"I love you too Kagome. My beautiful princess." he said. I blushed but then I felt it. They were here. I pulled out of his hold. "Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked.

"They're here." I said softly. I tried to stop myself from shaking in worry. Sans held my hands in his and smiled at me.

"You're fine. They love you Kagome. Just go out there and be with your other family." he said smiling at me. I smiled at him and nodded. I took in a breath and as their was knock on the door. I walked forward in careful and graceful and precise strides like I must. I opened the door just to see a line up of demons kneeling on both sides of the side walk. There was one in front of me smiling softly.

"Your highness, Princess of the Taisho clan, the Okami clan, and the Kitsune clan. I present you the three kings of the demon race. King of the East, Shippo Kitsune. King of the South, Kouga Okami. And finally High King of the West, Sesshoumaru Taisho, and his daughter, Rin Taisho." he said. Then he moved out of the way to show my brothers and niece. Koga was Smirking, and Shippo was grinning along with Rin, while Sesshoumaru was smiling just the tiniest bit. I smiled bright and I I instantly through grace and poise out the window and I ran towards my family. I hugged Sesshoumaru tightly and he held me tenderly.

"I missed you so much Aniki." I said.

"I missed you too Imoto." he said back. I held back my tears. Finally he let me go and I was hugged by both Kouga and Shippo. They both kissed the top of my head in a sign of affection. And Rin gave me a big hug. She got so much Bigger! She looks the same age as me now! I laughed happily and hugged her back. When I pulled back we spoke for a bit. But I couldn't help but notice how quiet Sesshoumaru is.

"Aniki? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just, Kagome. Once you disappeared from the final battle after killing Naraku and the jewel merging with your soul and making you it's eternal guardian... we found something in the ruins. But to make sure I have to ask... Kagome... did they force you too... breed?" Sesshoumaru asked me. I looked up at him in shock. But I nodded slowly.

"Please don't tell me about the body Sesshoumaru. I don't know if I can take it." I said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Naraku killed my baby didn't he? I don't want to know the details." I said sadly looking down in agony of the thought on how he left my poor baby's mangled body.

"Kagome. She's not dead." Sesshoumaru said. I froze and looked up at him.

"Sesshoumaru. Don't joke with me. There's no way." I said angry.

"I don't joke Kagome. She's alive. And she's here." Sesshoumaru said and then he moved out of the way to reveal a little girl with long ebony tresses like my own. And a pair of shining sapphire eyes. She couldn't be anymore then five. But those eyes. I'd know those eyes anywhere. I sunk to my knees and I smiled at her. She stared at me before she grinned and she ran into my arms. I held her tightly and cried as I held my little girl, my baby girl. My Azula. I stood up holding her in my arms.

"And this is for you." Kouga said handing me a small bag. "It's got everything you need in it for her and a USB with those special moments on there for you. Her first word. Her first step. All the special things. He said winking at me. I smiled nodding with tears in my eyes. Then Azula's little hand pulled my face to stare at her. I looked into her eyes smiling.

"Mom." she said happily. I put one hand on top of the one of my cheek and nodded.

"Yeah, i'm Mom. I'm your Mom." I said smiling happily. "My little Azula. Mommy's never letting you out of her sight again I said rubbing our noses together. She smiled brightly and I laughed at how alike we were.

"Oh! Aniki, my family. My monster family. They'd love to meet you. Do you mind?" I asked.

"Of course not." he said ruffling my hair I lead them towards my home. The door was open and everyone was in the living room waiting.

"Guys. These are my brothers, Kouga, Shippo, And Sesshoumaru. And this is my niece Rin." I said introducing them to my family. "And Aniki, this is my monster family. My mom, Toriel. My brother Papyrus and Mettaton. My sisters Undyne and Alphys. And my friend Flowey." I introduced. "And guys. This is Sans. My significant other." I said blushing a bit and smiling at him. He grinned at me. "And finally. This is Azula. My little girl." I said smiling at my family with tears on my eyes. Everyone had their own reactions. But Toriel came over and stood in front of me.

"Can I hold her?" she asked.

"Of course mom." I said happily and I gave her to my mom. She stared down at her and smiled.

"She looks exactly like you..." Mom said.

"I know. She's beautiful..." I said smiling. Azula looked up at Mom and giggled.

"Grandma!" she spoke out stretching her arms out for a hug. Mom teared up and nodded and hugged her. When she was given back to me she looked around and then at me. "Daddy?" she asked me. I smiled at her and I put her down and turned her towards Sans. I pointed to him and said.

"That's Daddy." she looked at him, and then me before grinning and turning to him and running towards him. He crouched down and caught her and hugged her softly. I walked towards them softly. "So... what do you think?" I asked Sans.

"She's... amazing. I love her Kagome." he said lovingly. I smiled and we stood together coddling her and making her laugh. Everyone sat at the table and we all ate some pie. Azula sat on my lap as we ate and watched tv while I snuggled up to Sans.

Suddenly someone took a picture. I looked over to see Asgore. He walked over to me and handed me the instant print picture. The picture was of everyone. Me, Azula and Sans o the couch watching tv with Papyrus. Undyne and Alphys staring at each other and flirting. Mettaton trying to do the same with a naive Papyrus. Sesshoumaru and Rin sitting on another couch talking while Rin had a massive smile on her face. Then my mom in the distance cooking in the kitchen just caught in the picture through the doorway. Then there was Kouga and Shippo fighting over the last piece of pie. And Flowey off in the corner just staring out the window. I smiled up at Asgore and hugged him. "Thank you. I love it." I said happily and I hugged him around his neck. I put Azula on Sans lap and I got up and grabbed a random photo frame and I put the picture in it. I went upstairs and put it on the shelf where my other pictures were. I

put it beside the one with the Inuyasha gang. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kaede, Kouga, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, AhUn, and finally me and Inuyasha in the middle.

Then beside that one was a picture of my monster family and nine year old me on the middle holding Flowey in my arms and grinning.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Sans. "Come on, let's go back down. We can't leave our happy ending waiting." he said to me. I grinned and nodded and went back downstairs with him I finally got it. My perfect happy ending...


End file.
